


Mark

by Macx



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick. Monroe. A hot moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the grimm_kink prompt post round 1: Nick likes it when Eddie bites him.

Nick closed his eyes, a soft hiss escaping his lips as clever teeth scraped over his neck. Goosebumps rose, his nipples hard little nubs, and he unconsciously let one leg slid down to open himself more to his mate. Teeth continued to tease him, a tongue running over the mark from last night, tasting the blood that had been spilled.

Nick inhaled sharply, incredibly turned on by the simple gesture. He felt a hand on his ass, sliding into the crack, over his hole.

When Monroe slid two fingers into him, he pushed back, wanting more. The slow fingerfuck had him tremble with need, his own erection trapped underneath him, sliding against the sheet.

The blutbad worried the mark, then suddenly bit down.

Nick yelled, pleasure and pain racing through him, and he spilled without further direct stimulation.

The wolf rumbled, pleased and sated, cleaning the mark with gentle licks.

Nick dimly wondered when he had developed a kink for biting, or if this was a Grimm thing. Or if it was a Nick-the-Grimm thing.

Actually, he didn’t care.

He rolled onto his back, looking at his blutbad lover, Monroe looking mostly human, except for a hint of fangs and the eyes. Their lips met and he slipped his tongue into the other man’s mouth, careful of the sharp teeth, secretly feeling that little spark of danger as he did so.

Monroe mouthed a path down his throat and Nick let his head fall back.

The wolf approved.

Nick didn’t give a fuck what it made him; submissive, beta, Grimm, alpha. He didn’t care. This felt good; it was all he wanted.


End file.
